FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to devices for practicing golf putting techniques. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel putting practice device in which the diameter of the ball-receiving cup of the device can be made smaller or larger to sharpen the putting skills of the golfer.